Unchained
by ImonZ
Summary: Tensions rises its ugly head within the crew. Khazim delivers dire news from Nasrad. It's now up to Vyse keeping it all together.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This story follows up the events right after "Far Above the Skies".

Chapter 1

It was late night when the _Delphinus_ made it to Crescent Isle. No one aboard did really feel like celebrating just yet, so Vyse settled for just giving the newcomers a quick look around the place and then lodging for the evening. Tomorrow's partying would surely be grand.

While everybody was sleeping comfortable, Esteban tossed and turned in his bed. He should've been worn out, but felt clearly awake. Not being able to get any passage to sleepy-land, he got dressed and snuck out. Aimlessly, he began to wander around. No lights were on anywhere, so no one would get out of their comfy beds to interrupt him.

The leader's words echoed in his thoughts. "Your past isn't immaculate either". It sure wasn't. "Then maybe I'll kill you right here". Those words almost scared him. Murderous and ruthless, they were at least directed to right person. But still, he wouldn't have minded beating her to death, and then the others. His stomach turned at the memory, the skin crawled, and his breath stocked in his throat. He had been filled with anger and hate, had thirsted for blood, wanting nothing more than to kill. The line between human and beast was not thicker than just that.

Was he just the same as them?

No, it was different. He knew what was coming for them, and he knew first-hand what the leader had done. She deserved it. He was the line of defence. Nothing would get to his friends, not on his watch.

Esteban turned and walked up to the lookout, where the flagpole stood. He sat down, his back leaning against the fence. The sky stretched out seemingly forever, blinking stars lit up the dark sky, just like they had done since the dawn of time.

Now, where was he?

The Leader had wanted to kill Esteban's new friends, the three persons who gave his life meaning. It was nothing noble about Esteban's feelings, just pure revenge. Apparently he was more affected by his job than he wanted to believe. Or was he just selfish? For whom had he been ready to become a blood thirsty animal? Did he want to avenge or protect? Exactly what did it mean to be fond of someone? What was the true meaning of friendship?

It was obvious he wouldn't get smarter by being lost in his own thoughts. They had all made it through, and that was enough. At least for the time being.

xXx

The _Red Fury_ had just docked at the secret off-away harbour in Nasrad's less desirable parts. Izenhof sent his quartermaster away to deliver the message. Since he himself was the responsible one, his quartermaster would be somewhat safe from any eventual repercussions, and this critical info would sure be worth gold. But if punishment still needed to be dealt out to first best person, well, a few broken ribs would heal in no time. It was all relative, of course, compared to the usual punishment for shown incompetence.

The quartermaster came back, his face white as a sail.

"Captain," he gasped. "Big news. The syndicate… they've…"

"What!?"

"They're gone. Defeated."

Izenhof shove up his hand to make his subordinate stop talking, and looked around to see if anyone had heard anything. No. He made a quick sign, and they went into the ship's interior, safe from all listening ears. This was something he might need to think over before it became public knowledge among his crew.

"So," Izenhof began. "What did you say?"

"That Blue Rogue… Vyse… made it here before us. It seems like they kidnapped the leader, brought her onboard their ship, and then… that's where the views diverge. Some say they killed her, or took her as a prisoner."

"Are there any 'heirs'?"

"No. There was some fight for power, but it turned into a complete backstabbing. They are out of the picture."

A myriad of thoughts moved in his brain. They had been freed from their service. Once again, they were a band of free sailing Black Pirates, not bowing to anybody.

But even so… Izenhof would rather chop off his right hand rather than to admit that…

"A new time is dawning for you," Izenhof said. "I suggest you try and get in touch with the rest of the ships as soon as possible. Tell them to never sell themselves again."

"But… captain, what about…?"

"Jack, I hereby promote you to captain," Izenhof said, not giving his subordinate chance to finish. "You can choose anyone you like of these salts as a new quartermaster, but I advise you to pick Enzino."

"But what will you do? And the others?"

"I'll let them know. Look for me in Valua if you pass by, providing you can outsail the armada."

With those words, the former captain of the _Red Fury_ left the room and the confused captain, headed out on the deck, and left his ship behind, pausing only to retrieve his duffelbag he had prepared for just this.

Was he a coward? A spineless koketa who backed off at the smell of some blood? In some ways, yes. But he had smelled it enough by now. It was not a change of heart, if he even had one. He had been too close to hit the locker, he would not take another chance. Even if the Syndicate had been a constant sword above their necks, they had supplied their privateers well and made sure that the Nasrean fleet stayed away from them. With that support gone, things would be rough. Izenhoif didn't want to be in the line of fire during the struggle which would follow soon.

Izenhof would be satisfied living out his days in some remote place. Perhaps Ezperanza, or the cold scapes of Nerthir? He was not so stupid to leave trails after himself.

xXx

"Really?" Fina said, astonished. "Your father was a Black Pirate?"

"Sure enough," Chloe said. "I don't like to bring it up… No, no, that's not what I meant."

Fina, Urala and Chloe stood in the kitchen, preparing the grand feast for the rest of the crew, celebrating their first day on Crescent Isle together. Even though Fina wasn't chef anymore, she couldn't resist giving a culinary helping hand, and had thus squeezed in.

"So how did you get off?" Urala asked

Chloe looked down at the filet she was chopping for the flambéed meat. She cut on automatic, her mind clearly on something else.

"Well, I lived with them for my first fifteen years. My father was the captain, and my mother… I never knew her. I don't know what happened to her, or why they kept us. At least it was cheaper than to pay a maid." She smirked. "I got to do the 'female chores' as they called it."

"Were they…" Urala began. "How did they treat you?"

"Considering they were Black Pirates… Quite well. I have to it hand to my father, he didn't let anyone of them touch me. Maybe I could've been a pirate-queen, but one day I took the occasion and left the ship."

"Just like that?" Fina asked, with the real question left clear.

"More or less. I don't know what they said about that, since I've never seen them again. Anyway, I stowed aboard another ship that lay in the harbour, this was at Sunset Isle, and hoped it would take me to somewhere far from them. As you'd expect, I got discovered, but they let me stay up all the way until Nasrad, there I signed up at a new ship, et cetera et cetera several times across the oceans, and the rest is history."

"Until you met Nicole?" Urala asked.

Chloe's eyes shimmered, and her lips turned quickly upward.

"Yes. At that time, I had been working at a restaurant at Sailor's Island for some time. It felt good to have a stuck place, not flinging around like crazy. But then she came in, and I overheard that she needed a chef. I signed up at once, to my boss's dismay, but since she didn't have to pay my weekly salary, it evened out. Well, is it just me or do we need more loqua for the meat?"

"I'll go get it," Urala said. "It's where it used to be, right, Fina?"

"Oh, yes. In the harbour."

Urala darted away, leaving Fina and Chloe for themselves.

Fina thought over what she had heard Chloe tell about herself. How she had lost her family at such a young age, but still able to talk about it so calmly. Fina knew about a certain other person who had gone through the same, and how that had affected him. Maybe there was more to her than what she said.

"How did it feel living on the drift?" Fina said.

"Okay. There was always something new happening, and I learned a whole lot."

"But then you said that it was nice with some permanence."

"Yes. That was when I realised it. It's not that I was missing having a family, if that's what you were thinking of. I mean, it's hard to miss what you've never had in the first place."

"But you can wish _that _you've had."

"…Mmm," Chloe nodded. "Yes, like you said. They became like a family. Some nutty siblings, but they're all great. Talking about nutty" Her gaze turned serious. "Rod, is he bothering you a lot?"

"Not at all," Fina said.

At that moment, Urala came back with the loqua. Together, they began to prepare for the flambéing, following a recipe Polly had thought up and then passed to Urala, and Chloe as well. It so happened to be that the place she had worked on before she was picked up by Nicole was Polly's place. The world just got smaller and smaller.

Having prepared for the main course, the trio began with the appetizer. They had settled for 'brushette'; bread fried in oil with mushroom-mash and ham. With the food done, they brought out a plate each to staple it. Just as Urala had made it out of the door, Chloe utmost carefully nudged Fina's shoulder.

"I…" she begun. "I know what you were after back there. But I'm really through with it all, and it doesn't bother me. But thanks for caring."

"I'm just glad to help," Fina smiled.

By the look in her eyes, Fina knew that Chloe had joined her crew as "partner in cooking" and new friend.

xXx

"Alright, mr Noble, get it moving!"

Aika and Rodrigo lifted the plank and put it in place. The first wall to the hot spring hut was soon done.

"Good work, you two," Kirala said. "Just nail it in place. I got something else to do."

"If it's slacking, I'll smack you."

"Hey, I'm the engineer, which means I'll make the rules. Ha, I'm just gonna make the wall peeping-tom-safe. So, Rod, you could hand back that drill you borrowed."

"It wouldn't work, I've already tried."

While Kirala went around the wall, Aika and Rodrigo began to beat nails into the boards. Having thirsted for a hot spring for so long, Aika was more than willing to help out. Not only did she want it done as quick as possible, she would also get the first dibs on it.

"Are your silky-fingers worn yet?" Aika grinned.

"You commoner," Rodrigo shot back. "If the Upper City remained, I'd have you sent to the Coliseum."

Rod seemed all in all quite okay. If he hadn't said it earlier, Aika would never have guessed he was from the Upper City. He wasn't all as bad as the other nobles she had met before. Could be that he had a lot to live up to, and to prove for his fellow Blue Rogues that he was as good as anyone else.

Still, Aika couldn't help feeling a pang of worry about Esteban. If he hated the persons from the Upper City… that would actually be understandable. He hadn't made any talk with the ex-noble, or with anyone at all.

"Been there, done that," Aika said. "Even if we cut it close on the way out."

"Just like Nina said. Heh, lucky for me the executioner was on his lazy side that day."

"Fu fu fu, we just took it easy with him. Oh, and talking 'bout slipping out; how did you get out of the capital anyway?"

Rodrigo smiled in avoidance. He let his gaze wander across the horizon.

"Well, like they say; it's a long story."

"I have time to hear it. Besides, now you have no choice, since you made me curious."

"No choice then," Rodrigo smiled. He sat down against the newly built wall. Aika slipped down. "Alright then. I was born as an only child. My parents' pride and joy… or mostly show piece. I should carry the family on, and that's all. I didn't get to see much of them, since I mostly got nannies attending me. We in our city had our difficulties too."

Be that as it may, but Esteban would probably have nailed Rod to the wall if he heard that. During his childhood, his problems were much worse than figuring out which shade of purple that fit with gold.

"So you grow tired of it all and ran away?"

"Yeah, later on. I heard stories and tales of life at sea, pirates and rogues and all. I longed to be out there, live it myself. Call me blue-eyed if you want, but that's how it felt. So, one week before my wedding, which my parents had arranged for me, I stove away."

"Leaving behind a girl? Whoa, it's hard to see _you_ do that."

"The sea is a woman. Just like her land-counterpart she's a little untamed, but she'll do. Well, I left from a ship going from the Lower City. But as soon as we had left Valuan airspace, we were attacked by Black Pirates."

"Welcome to reality."

"Sailing among the skies just sounded more glamorous from what I had heard. I got caught and nearly killed, but when they learned I was from the Upper City, they decided to make a ransom. But before they could set anything up, they got boarded, plundered and scuttled."

"By Nicole, eh?"

"True. But at that time she was just the lookout. I joined them, and I've never looked back."

So Nicole had once been 'just a lookout'? And Nicole, Paco and Nina surely couldn't fix a whole ship by themselves… could they?

"There was never someone you missed from Valua?" Aika asked.

"Never. I don't even know it my parents are alive or dead, I don't really care either. I just didn't know them. They were like strangers to me."

"What about your wife-to-have-been?"

"No. Not her."

"But someone else?"

Rodrigo turned down his gaze, and for a moment, he almost seemed sad. His sunny face had been covered by dark clouds.

"Well," he began to say, slowly. "There was one who…" He seemed to have stuck. Then he shook his head firmly. "Anyway, I see dinner's calling. We better get moving."

Rodrigo stood up and began walking to the living-quarters. Aika followed him. When she caught up with him, she saw he still looked a bit under the weather.

"I'm sorry about that," Aika said, though she didn't know what she had stirred up within him. "I didn't mean to."

"That's okay," Rod replied. "You couldn't have known. I'll tell you later, in exchange for a kiss, but just not now."

It seemed like no one was like they appeared to. There was always something new under every person's surface. Whatever it was for Rodrigo, Aika would find out soon.

_Or maybe not_, Aika thought, remembering Rod's condition. _ Hmm, but suppose I tell him I will refrain from slapping him silly with my boomerang? Loopers under his bed? Braiding? Hmmm, decisions, decisions._

xXx

The meeting room was set up for a party. Everybody was there. The mood was at its top, happy and merry. The girls had made an incredible job with the food. The bruchette had been a great treat that raised expectations; which the flambéed meat, roasted potato, two types of mouth-watering gravy and all the cider and loqua anyone could want didn't fail to live up to. There was even dancing going on. Rod was a skillful flutist. Kirala and Tairon showed some Yafutoman dance. No matter how bulky and big he was, Tairon moved graciously, while being strong enough to lift Kirala over his head as part of the dance. Aika had gotten a few dances as well, soon checking off almost all men folk. Urala had agreed to lend out Hans. Vyse had asked Nina for a dance, which had made her both nervous and happy beyond all limits. The young engineer made it well, without stepping him on his toes once. From the look on her face, she seemed to be in heaven. Nicole took over the flute from Rod, which gave him an opportunity to finally dance with Fina. Aika had taught her the art of dancing before, and she pulled it off well, except when she had, perhaps accidentally, stepped him on his foot.

Previously, Aika had tried to get Esteban up and dancing, but he insisted that he couldn't dance. Even Chloe got turned down when she wanted a merry round.

Come to think about it, where was he? She swept her gaze around the room, but found it devoid of people named Esteban.

She rose to her feet and exited the room. The sounds of the party were stifled through the door, the cool outside air felt relatively cold. Esteban sat at the table, arms in his lap, eyes at the horizon. Aika walked up to him, and then he turned and looked at her.

"Darn," she said. "I almost had it."

Ever since she had accidentally found out he was easily-startled, she had taken great enjoyment of sneaking up on him. Still, right now he didn't seem to be in a good mood for that.

"We're missing you in there," Aika said and sat down.

"Really?" Esteban said. "I just needed some fresh air."

"That's gotta be quite a lot. You've been gone for a while."

"Alright, alright. I had some thinking to do."

Even on the day when Esteban had signed up, Aika had known that there might be trouble for him. If he had gone all his life being angry and sad of his past, he couldn't let it go in just a few days. But it still wasn't nice to see him down.

"I see," Aika said. "About what?" There wasn't just that time in Valua. He had seemed tensed ever since they got back from Nasrad.

"Stuff. Nothing special," he said quickly, and turned away his eyes.

"Hey, come on now. What is it?"

Esteban clenched his hands into fists and beat them against his kneecaps and swivelled around to Aika, his eyes shooting lightning.

"I said it's nothing!"

Aika flung up from her chair. She had expected a lot, but never in her life this. He had never raised his voice, especially not to her or at least not recently. She felt both amazed and also a bit angry.

"Okay, fine," she said.

And as sudden as his rage had begun, it sizzled and died. His angry gaze melted away, revealing blank eyes guilt.

"I'm sorry," he said, sadly. "I… I didn't mean to."

Aika sat down again. Normally, she might feel a bit snubbed off. She had just wanted to help and what did she get? On the other hand, it was Esteban after all. She just had to take him the way he was.

"So what did you _really_ mean then?" she asked.

"… it's been a rough time for us all, I know that. But for me, everything has just been turned upside down. It's all so new for me still. And with all that has been…" He struck out with his hand in a helpless gesture.

"You don't have to hold it inside anymore, you know. I mean, like you say it's a lot of changes for us all, and we need to talk about it."

"But that's the whole thing, can't you see? I don't want to burden you anymore. You've done so much for me already."

"I see," Aika said reflective still. "So if I felt sad and wanted to talk with you about it, would you think I was bringing you down?"

"Of course not!" he exclaimed, as if merely the thought was revolting. "But… I… I…"

Aika tapped her foot, eyebrows raised slightly as if to say 'Your move'. Esteban seemed to have stuck on his words, as if he realised how stupid they sounded. Then he sighed and smiled.

"Okay, I guess you're right… again."

"Like always," Aika smiled. "Anyway, it's nice of you to be considerate, but don't let it fall back on you. Friends want to help each other with anything that troubles them. Together they are stronger than they could ever be on their own. Simply put, I'm just glad to be there for you."

As much idealistic and pretentious Aika's words may have sounded, they were eternally true. Friends were like angels who pulled each other up when they had lost their wings.

"So why were you so glum?" Aika asked.

"Doesn't matter," Esteban said, and stood up. "I'm already feeling better. So, are we going back in?"

"You can forget about that," she replied. Esteban then looked so confused she had to giggle. "I got a huge load of dessert to serve, and I need your help to carry them."

Together, they took the lift down towards the ground. The sounds of laughter and music could still be heard in the night. It didn't mirror what was on Aika's mind. In there, the echo of Esteban's anger still was heard.

Just like he had said, this was a totally new situation for him. Better or not, it was still different. Maybe he was a master cannoner, but in being social he was the land crab around elite helmsmen.

But still, the first couple of days he had been so harmonic and relieved. It was recently he had begun to tense up. But why? And now when they had beaten the snot out of the syndicate he should have the last boulder off his shoulder. Heck, even when they had thrown a toast for him at the dinner, he seemed far from overjoyed. The whole battle was a piece of the big _unmentionable._

That was another problem. For the others, it might seem Esteban was a gob-stuck twerp or a plain mercenary. Even if the latter was true, or had been, neither was good. All she wanted was for him to get happy.

Aika's thought were interrupted by the sound of the 'clack' as the lift hit its destination. They walked to the tavern, retrieved the serving-plates with the pastries Aika had prepared on beforehand and went back to the lift.

Standing on the small lift, balancing the plate, Esteban felt his melancholy creeping back again, like a bug. Aika had meant so well, yet she didn't understand. It was not like he was gonna tell her either.

It was jealousy, pure and simple. Esteban had no illusions about himself. He knew very well that he couldn't compete with the others. Simply holding a normal conversation sometimes felt as impassable as the cliff behind him. Sure, with Aika it went okay, and with Vyse and Fina too. But with the others, that's where the problems started.

Not that he cared much anyway.

Esteban had gone all his life as a loner. The meeting with Vyse and the others had changed everything for him. He didn't realise how lucky he had been. There was just the four of them, but now…

The others came. And they had stolen something he was not willing to share. Not yet. It was very selfish to reason that way, he knew it, but that's how he felt. There was a resource in numbers and additional knowledge and cunning, and sure, they weren't too bad. Except for Rodrigo. How the hell could a wimpy Upper Citizen bastard become a Blue Rogue!? He and his lot had lived upon the suffering of the Lower City; they could've might as well asked even Galcian to sign up if he had survived. And the way he acted toward Fina all the time… Why didn't she simply tell him off!? Did she actually enjoy it? And what did that make her!?

So what should he do about it? Ask Vyse to sign them off? It wasn't even worth the thought. Still, this was the danger with attachment.

_No!_

"Whoa, watch it!" Aika said. "Were you tripping?"

"Just lost the balance for a second," Esteban said.

Not to mention his sight and grip on himself.

xXx

"… and then, all out of nowhere, a huge man-o-war appeared and started to fire at us."

"I've had experience with them too," Vyse said. "But you made it through, obviously?"

The two captains stood on the balcony, sharing stories and a bottle of loqua in between them. The night-air was cold, but Nicole still had her jacket tied around her waist, being fresh from the interior's warmness. Vyse had discarded his red scarf and buttoned open his waistcoat. The loqua kept him warm, but not intoxicated.

"Yeah, but the rest got cold feet. They decided to clock out, going back to the landside." She took a swig of the bottle. "It actually fit me pretty well, you know, because the helmsman… I had my eyes on him, had them for quite a long time, if you know what I'm talking about?"

"I sure do. So what did he say?"

"He settled down with another. Another man."

Vyse coughed, not knowing exactly what to say. Such stuff wasn't his area really. But Nicole solved it by simply carrying on.

"So, I had no other options than becoming captain of the _Azaela_, and getting my little nieces from Sailor's Island. Rodrigo wanted to stay, as in he had enough spine, and later on we recruited Chloe. It was hard to talk my sister into letting Nina and Paco go. Yes, we're a family of sailors, but not Air Pirates. I've given my word we'll stay out of rough business."

"Have you ever ran into your past friends?"

"No way, no how. I had a lot of fun with them, a _lot, _but I'm not their 'Wooden Nicole' anymore." She took a deeper swig of the bottle. "I like my crewies, they're like my children. But I'll never forget how it was back in the old days. You know, I'm angry at them for disbanding like that. Being Air Pirates is… I mean, they _knew _what was in store for them! They _knew_!"

"Yeah, but a man-o-war is nothing to spit at," Vyse said. "Believe me, I know. Many would get cold feet, but not you. You could've gone back to shore, but you didn't give in. You continued to pursue your dream, and look where it took you."

"You're right. If it weren't for us, Nasrad would still be... we really did it. Thanks for letting us kick back at them!"

Before Vyse knew it, Nicole had grabbed him, and pulled him near into a too-too-close embrace, his head almost buried into her bossom. So close, even breathing would be molesting.

"Oops. Sorry 'bout that, captain," she grinned and released him. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm fine," he said with slightly flushed cheeks, trying not to laugh. "Just warn me in advance."

"Tssk, I thought you were used to this. What with your pretty little girlie friends and all."

"Oh, no. No, no. It's not really like that."

"But almost?"

Well, there was that time when they had returned home to Crescent Isle after being marooned. It was nothing of the ordinary, and it was all Aika's idea. But that Fina joined in was a bit unexpected.

xXx

The party was coming to a pleasant end. Many people had dozed off, only to be awakened and head to bed. All in all, Vyse felt tired but content.

Paco at least would have no copper-beating in his head tomorrow, having only indulged in cider. Oh well, young and reckless, just a little bit careless. Both work and party would bind them together.

Aika half-lay in a chair and finished off a leftover chocolate pastry. She ate in tiny nibbles, her eyes half-closed and her lips a bit creamy. Vyse walked up to her. She turned and smiled, just a little bit too widely.

"Have you had fun?" Vyse asked.

"Prefa… perfie," Aika smiled. "Top-stuff. This isn't the last time, that's for sure."

Vyse knew Aika very well, and the delay on the words and the foggy gaze in her eyes told him their clear meaning. He leant closer to her, thankfully she didn't stink loqua. But it smelled.

"You want me to help you down?" he said low, not wanting to embarrass her for any eventual eavesdroppers.

"Thanks, but… sure. It wouldn't be the first accident."

Together they went out to the lift. A yank in the lever later they were on their way down. It had made many turns up and down this evening. Even if it was big enough for two, they really should fix it. As it was now, Aika stood a little too close to the edge, so Vyse reached out and held Aika around her waist.

"Whey, getting a little ahead of yerself, eh?" Aika grinned.

"No, but the way you're staggering, it seems you'll reach the ground way before me."

They should really get a fence or a gunwale around that lift. Like said before, there had been an accident before, or a bull's-eye, depending on how you saw it.

"Naaaaaaah, I'm jus' two sheets to the wind," Aika said, with her cheek rubbing close to Vyse's. "Two big ones, maybe."

Being three sheets to the wind was a sailor way of saying that someone was dingy. In comparison, being four sheets meant the person had conked out.

"Thankies, I can walk the last bit myself."

"Okay. It's one of the two identical houses you see over there. If your feet get wet, you've wobbled out off course into the pool."

"Woooo, that's too compeli… icated."

Maybe it really was. Aika did slur a bit, and she had trouble delivering the words. Then again, it could be because of the late hour. Tiredness made people say the weirdest things. Vyse took Aika under his arm and walked her to the living quarters.

"Oh, what if Nina saw us now," Aika grinned. "She… she… hihihi asked if we were an item."

"Really? And what did you tell her?"

No matter what she said, he would have to take it with a grain of salt, or perhaps a shipload. That giggling loqua-collection next to him would have no restraint on her mouth. Not that she did even when she was sober.

"I just said I surely could find something much better. No. No, no, hey listen. If… I mean if…" She wavered her pointy finger, as if she was looking for words, and tried to punctuate it. "IF things were different you might have a chance. I mean, you would. You know whadda mean, right?"

"Oh dear," Vyse said, as he led Aika up the stairs. "Have you drunk your eyesight away again?"

"Okay, now you're ashkeng fer it. I'd be happy to obli… oble… ah whattheheck."

What Aika did then was just as sudden as unexpected. She swiftly leant over to Vyse, grabbed his shoulders and pressed her lips against his cheek, pretty close to his mouth. A bit firmly, still very soft as lips went.

"Aww, look what you made me do," Aika grinned. "There now, just don't get any ideas now."

"W... Whatever," Vyse said, smirking. "Into your room now and sleep it… that's Fina's door. Yep, that's the one. See you in the morning."

"G'night."

Aika went in to her room, while Vyse went down the stairs, smiling to himself.

He didn't feel too bewildered. Surprised, yes, but that's how she was. You never knew what she'd do next. Not that it was anything bad with that. The sensation of the kiss still lingered, pounding like a wound, but in a nice way. Sweet as it was, hadn't he turned, it would've been on the mouth and he could've probably tasted enough loqua to knock him out.

Vyse walked across the fountain-plaza and reached the lift. It had just descended, carrying Fina and Esteban. They were loaded with used cutlery and plates.

"Thanks for cleaning," Vyse said. "You had a good time?"

"Surely," Fina replied. "I will have to add 'party' to my list of favourite words."

"Better late than never, I guess," Vyse said. "But make room for more. We'll have a siesta tomorrow morning."

"And what do we do after that?" Esteban said.

"We'll see about that," Vyse replied. "But I have something for you to start with at once."

"What?"

"Take it easy," Vyse smiled.

Fina and Esteban headed to the tavern, while Vyse took the next ride up. There stood Nicole. She greeted her captain with a smile.

"I must congratulate you," she said. "You crew are such party-animals."

"We work hard and play hard," Vyse said. "It's been well deserved. And tomorrow we're back into it all."

"And I thought we had just started. By the way, when can we retrieve the _Azaela_? I'm dying to try her out after the enchantments."

"We'll make it our next priority."

Nicole took the lift down. Vyse remained at the balcony, his hands rested on the fence, eyes out at the isle. His own base. The feeling never quite dimished. Once he had been a Blue Rogue, now he was _the _Blue Rogue. The big one. He'd really made a name for himself, and also accomplished several of his dreams.

Things had really changed the last couple of weeks. Life had been quite calm the last six months, at least in comparison to what had happened before. His mind raced over the thought of things to come. Whatever they were, he was ready to face anything.

* * *

><p>Happy Holidays to everyone. Many thanks to Marcus (QuantomTroll) for proof-reading.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vyse awakened to the sound of a raging ship battle. It took place within his head, and he couldn't retreat from it.

His head was pounding, his eyes felt sandy, his mouth dry as a bone. He groaned, pressing his head down at the pillow. This was the price of a merry night with the loqua. He blinked, and absently wondered what the time was. Was it dawn, or had he overslept until lunch? Well, whatever the case, he was awake, and he might as well get up. But though his mind wanted to get out of bed, his body just said 'are you crazy!' and wanted to remain where it was. A bed was never as comfortable when you had to get up. Body and mattress had formed a perfect symbiosis with each other, the sheets were as soft as cream, and the pillow cradled his head in a tender embrace.

Vyse compromised. He rolled to his left and soon hit the floor. Not the easiest way, but it worked. The floor was not comfortable even with the carpet, so he stood up and began to dress. After that he decisively made the bed, he didn't want to fall for the 'just five more minutes' temptation.

With everything done, Vyse went out from his room and headed towards the tavern, the battle in his head still went on. The morning-air was crispy. He took a deep breath, as if washing away the bad taste in his mouth. Probably just past dawn. The rest of the island's populace were wisely still asleep.

He entered the little building and began to look through the shelves. Hot tea, bread, cheese and ham. It was said those were effective against the complications of hangover. He started to boil some water for tea and koketa eggs. At that moment, the door was opened, and Aika came in. Eyes half-closed, feet dragging, head hanging, she didn't seem too well. Only the braids looked good, but they always did.

"Not a word from you," Aika groaned. "I have at least two... billion Gigases in my head, and none of us are in a good mood."

"Mornin' to you too, sunshine," Vyse said. "Here, have some water to start with, the tea will soon be ready."

Aika looked at the set table, filled with fresh bread ready to turn into yummy sandwiches, and even some left-over sugary cakes from yesterday night. She peered at Vyse, taking a few steps to the side to get a look at his backside.

"Where have you put your wings?" she said and sat down, beginning to help herself.

"Lost since long. After all, I'm _fallen_."

"Mmmph," Aika said through the sandwich in her mouth. "Yow yuft wedeemed yowsefh."

Vyse sat down, made himself a sandwich and put on double layers of ham. The kettle began to smoke a bit, but it was not quite ready. But Aika seemed more than ready to have both seconds and thirds when she had devoured her first sandwich and gulped down some water in the desert which was her throat.

"I was thinking" Aika started, licking some water droplets from her lips. "about yesterday night. Am I just imagining, or did you and I… did I..."

"Yes, it's really true," Vyse said. "Sorry, it was not a nightmare."

"Oh noes!" Aika moaned, and bashed her head against the table. "Until you marry me, I'm a tainted girl."

"Now wait a second!" Vyse exclaimed. "Just _what _are you imagining!?"

"Sorry," Aika's head popped up, and she grinned widely. "I couldn't help it. But perhaps it'll teach you to hear people out."

"Teach _me_? Sounds funny coming…"

"… from me, well okay maybe. But I got license. You're the orderly one of us two, right? Besides, bucko, aren't you forgetting we've already wed?"

Had he been _that _gone? He should've remembered that. But then again, loqua had some interesting effects on both the memory and judgement.

"No, but we were just kids then." He smiled. "Playing wedding and the ring was just a turned twig."

"Yeah, but you made it yourself. Not fancy or anything, but kinda romantic."

Vyse sighed and rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less. No matter how much things changed, some things stayed the same. Aika would always be with him, as she'd always been, and vice versa. Two persons with a shared past, present and future, they had seen each other grow from children to where they were now. It had been a nice journey with a wonderful companionship, so far, and it wasn't over just yet.

The door was opened up, and Fina entered. She looked fresh enough, but seemed just a little more tired than usual in the morning.

"Ding-dong," Aika said.

Fina gazed cluelessly at Aika, while rubbing her forehead. It was far from the first time she had looked like that.

"Copper-beating," Aika explained. "It's another word for hangover."

"It feels so, indeed," Fina said with just a little soar voice. "Are you sure it's just an idiom?"

"Wrong, Fina. Idiom is another word for like air head or dumb nut."

"I'm not falling for that. What you mean is 'idiot'."

"Drat."

Vyse took up a small applause, which made Aika glare at him, but then fall into laughter, which they all joined in. The Silvite sat down and they shared breakfast.

"It'll pass soon," Vyse said. "Often it's one of the signs of a successful party."

"Well, in this case it's true," Fina said. "Also, I now understand what they mean when they say the sober must pay for the drunkard."

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA there, now hold on a sec!" Aika exclaimed. "You mean you've learned the concept of 'figure-speech'? Great! Now we only have 'literal' left."

"That one?" Fina asked. "Isn't that what you say I shouldn't take whenever you or Vyse say something very weird and totally incomprehensible?"

"Wonderful. Now you're like in the old days."

Vyse still felt worn, and his headache still lingered, so he remained passive during Aika and Fina's verbal battle with each other.

It felt really nice. Cosy moments like these, with just the three of them, had become rare. Previously, they had day off ever since they won the battle at Soltis, with some exceptions. They had enjoyed peace and each other for so long. Now they didn't have Crescent Isle all for themselves. No more morning siestas, late breakfast, pool parties, doing truth or dare and other stuff whenever they liked. Well, no matter. As long as they were together, everything was fine.

Suddenly, Aika's gloved hand waved in front of his eyes.

"Hey, still here?"

"Of course," Vyse replied. "I was just thinking on how much things have changed."

"_I _should know that," Fina said.

Yes, for her it had been most overwhelming. It was literally a whole new world for her. But still, somehow, these days it felt like it was destiny. Just like he had said to her once, if Aika was like his sister, Fina was a lost sister who had come home after many years.

"No change for me," Aika said, leaning back with her hand behind her head. "I'm quite perfect, thank you very much. Well, maybe some more fruit."

"Myself, I can't imagine a better life," Fina smiled.

"Yeah," Vyse said. "I know how it feels to have your own fan."

"You mean Rod?" Fina said. "Well, it's flattering, but still…" Fina smiled in a most adorable way. "Just in case, I'm trying out a new form for Cupil. I think it's called mallet."

"Psycho."

"Is that something bad?"

xXx

Later on, Aika, Nina and some others began repair work on the _Dove_, one of their smaller ships. They were a group of five people, including Esteban. He wasn't much of a mechanic, but he helped with whatever he could. After they were done, they had decided to have a snack in the pantry. Everybody except Esteban. Without saying anything, or leaving notice, he had left the harbour.

Now Aika was on her way to his room. She felt both annoyed and worried. If he wanted to become friends with the others, it had to be now. Else, he would always be left out.

She went up the stairs, and knocked on his door. It didn't take long before he opened.

"We're missing you," Aika said. "Aren't you coming along?"

"I'm just not very hungry," Esteban replied.

"It's not _what _you do together that counts. Just do it."

Esteban didn't answer. He frowned and looked down at his feet. He shrugged in a most disgruntled way.

"You don't like them very much, do you?"

There, she said it. She might regret it later.

"I do not dislike them if that's what you mean."

"Fine, let's go then," Aika said, as if it had been his decision.

She took him at the wrist and began to walk away. He had to come along if he didn't want to be dragged. They had made it halfway to the fountain when Esteban shook his arm loose. He kept up with her none the less.

"Sorry 'bout that," Aika said. "It's just that you gotta give them the chance to get to know you better."

Esteban didn't answer at that either. He looked as if he was walking to a dull, heavy, work-shift in the Valuan mines and not for a merry moment with some potential friends.

There were dark moments when Aika began to wonder if Esteban would go back to his old self. His smiles were becoming rarer, and he only seemed glad when he was with her.

"By the way… I was wondering," Aika began. Esteban turned her eyes to her. "You don't have to answer, but… Have you told anyone about… that you're from the Lower City?"

"No," he said firmly. "And I don't intend to."

"Okay, it's your choice. But you know what happened first time you met Brabham."

"That was different. He couldn't have known. And if they croak something, I'll let it pass. I'm done with it, and I don't want them to constantly remind me."

"Then just tell them so. Besides, most people wouldn't do things like that."

"All of them?"

"Ah, I know who you're getting at, but he's not too bad. In fact, I think all of them are quite okay. But I still have some favourites."

Esteban did not seem curious to who those would be. At least he didn't ask. Aika smiled and said:

"Vyse, Fina and you."

It took much, but he did smile.

xXx

The days came and went. Kirala managed to finish the hut for the hot spring. Aika was overjoyed. The Yafutoman carpenter already began planning for a new living-quarter.

"Just in case," she said. "You never know when you might need extra lodging."

Fina and Chloe worked on the flower garden. The Silvite liked flowers, and Chloe knew how to plant. She had been around a lot, so she knew "very little about very much". In time, maybe they would plant jasmine flowers.

When Fina was not planting nor had something else to do, she lend a hand in the kitchen. Fina liked cooking and everybody liked Fina's cooking so it was no good to hold her out, even though she didn't have to. She had tried to get Esteban to help them out. He did so, but with no real enthusiasm, which was against Fina's expectations and plans.

With the _Dove _repaired, Nicole and her crew had journeyed to the Valuan capital to pick up the _Azaela_. Fina had joined them, and on the way home made a stop at Comienzo to pay a visit to her friend Heidi. Her family had plans to eventually buy a currently empty house and set it up as a store for their ornaments. But for that, they needed money. Fina had happened to have some diamonds on her, and offered them to Heidi. It had been hard to make her accept them; they were worth a small fortune after all. But helping people and friends were a Blue Rogue's obligation, so Heidi had finally given in.

Vyse, while he was not on his new-old duty as captain for a whole crew, was busy thinking over the new ship he had been promised. He had settled for a name, yet he still hadn't seen it. All he knew was that it was a battleship; a real sailing boat, all for him to run under his care and command. He felt giddy all over just at the thought of it.

Of all the new folks, Aika got along the best with the little Pacco, and Rodrigo. She had her reasons for that. First, since he seemed like a pretty nice guy all along. Secondly, this was hard to explain, she had a feeling she had to divert an approaching storm. Someday, Rodrigo and Esteban might clash together. It didn't help that Esteban already felt aversion to him, not only because he was from the Upper City. Perhaps, Aika thought, it might give him motivation to get out of his little inner clamshell. _Hurry or I'll make HIM my new friend._

"So," Aika began, as they sat in the tavern. "What was her name?"

"Louise," Rod said. "I met her on a posh banquet. She was from a fine family, and really something extra. As soon as I saw her, I knew it was her or no one."

"She was quite a looker, I guess?"

"That too. It's a nice bonus, but it was her inside that caught me."

Seldom had Aika seen Rod that serious, even if he had said a cliché.

"So what happened?"

"We met several times, and engaging in that process that's called courting. But she met another. And it seemed to click immediately between them. I had tried to snare her for ten months, and she fell for this jerk after only one!"

"Wow. Bummer."

"Yes. They probably lived happily together, so I guess that's fine. But the real thing is… how shall I say… he had the looks, manners and tact of a dhabu. And that's an insult against the dhabus." The memory of the old rival quickly made his face wrinkle. "Once, he drunk himself into oblivion, in her plain sight and then he… never mind, and that was just among other things. I've honestly no idea what she ever saw in him!"

That must've hurt. Being dumped was bad enough. But being dumped for someone like that...

"It was an arranged marriage, wasn't it?"

"Well, now afterwards I guess so. Happily married away, as long as that may have lasted, if I ever cared."

"And that turned you into a skirt-chaser?"

"Not really. I've always been like this, a bit." He frowned a bit. "Then again, no offence to the fairer gender, but what use is it all anyway?"

"And now you're just gonna give it all up?" Aika exclaimed. "Come on, don't get caught up on her. She made a bad choice, does that mean she's gonna bring you down with her? And besides, give up? Try to ask Fina if you've quit."

"Sure thing," Rod smiled. "But she isn't… I don't believe I'm her type, even though she's the cutest I've ever seen in a long time. No, she does not look like Louise."

A bit of self-insight didn't hurt. Look-but-don't-touch perv sounded good. He could at least admit both for himself and others that he maybe wasn't the world's prince charming. He was nice, but perhaps no good candidate for Fina. Then again, who was Fina's type? And did she know what 'type' meant?

The sound of fast steps was heard outside, then the door flung open.

"Aika!" Vyse said. "Get down to the harbour. Fina has sighted an incoming ship."

"What!?" Aika shouted and flung up. "Black Pirates!?"

"No. They have no cannons, strangely enough. It looks like some visitors."

Right then, Fina arrived at the tavern. It was decided that Rodrigo would continue to keep the ship under watch. The Silvite handed over her binoculars, and they began to walk to the harbour. Far away, at the west, a ship could be seen. Only a few people knew the location of Crescent Isle. Their guests might be old friends who wanted to drop by or old enemies who wanted to say a 'thanks for last time'. You never became legend of the world without stepping on some toes.

"What kind of visitors is it?" Aika asked.

"Nasreans," Fina said. "I saw it on the ship itself but also on the man steering it. The ship was well intact and polished, so it's not made for fighting. Also, the sails were top-notch, but the deck was somewhat messy. The ship's name is _Eagle_."

"It's amazing how much you can see with that binocular," Vyse said. "And at that distance."

"I know," Fina said. "I wish we knew how it works. It's something with the silver moonstones, I presume."

"Speaking of seeing things," Aika said. "Has anyone seen Esteban?"

"At his ship. He said he needed to fix it a bit."

Now they had entered the cave. They went down the stairs and continued all the way through the harbour. Aika threw a glance to the right at the break-room. The door was open, and a few persons sat there, Esteban among them with his back towards the door.

"I'll be right back," Aika said quietly to her friends.

Vyse and Fina nodded, knowing just what would happen.

Carefully, silently, all according to the art, Aika sneaked into the room with a finger on her lips to say: 'Be quiet'. Esteban was totally oblivious to her presence. He didn't notice her looming above him.

Perfect.

Quickly she shoved her pointy-fingers right beneath his armpits and booed. The effect was great. Esteban jolted forward with a startled shout, almost falling down on the floor. He quickly turned and was faced with a giggling Aika. The rest of the room fell into her merriness.

"You… crazy…!"

"Sorry 'bout that," Aika grinned. "But you can't just leave yourself open like that. How am I supposed to resist?"

"I guess you've never learned self-restraint."

"Look, that's the most boring word I know of. Anytime I try to say it out loud, I fall asleep."

Aika had her reasons to keep doing this to Esteban. Firstly because she simply loved these things. She never ever grew tired of seeing his expression: shocked and cutely angry. It was nice to see him heated rather than just laid back.

Secondly, and most importantly; if no one wanted to be with him, at least they knew Aika wanted to. Thus he couldn't be all that bad, could he?

"We got a ship heading our way out here. Wanna come?"

Esteban nodded, and quickly got up.

"Are they invaders?" Chloe asked, ready to go.

"Probably not," Aika said. "But if you hear shooting and stuff, get out here quickly. Else, you'll miss all the fun."

Aika and Esteban left the room. But as soon as they were out, Esteban went straight to his little ship.

"Where are you going?" Aika asked.

"Evening up the odds," Esteban replied.

He stepped onboard, and popped into the bridge-cabin. He returned a moment later with his crossbow. Right then, rumbling sounds were heard nearby. A ship entered the docks, the same one they had seen before, at least that's what Fina said.

The name _Eagle _was written in dark clear letters. The ship was painted red, and the sails were white.

Its passengers disembarked. Very familiar passengers.

"Good to see you again," Vyse said to Khazim and his gunners.

"Same to you," Khazim said, smiling heartily, but then turned serious. "Am I just imagining, or is he aiming at us?"

"Oh," Vyse said, after taking a look over his shoulder. "Esteban, put that thing down! These are friends."

Immediately Esteban disarmed his crossbow and hooked it to his belt. He had been too hasty there, but they weren't used to visitors. From his earlier profession he knew when to relax and not.

"So you've gotten a bodyguard," said one of the gunners. "Well, that might be needed."

"What? Are we in trouble or something?" Aika said.

Khazim nodded, with very serious eyes. Very convincing, it felt like a cold wind just passed by.

"Has there been an attack at Nasrad?" Fina asked worriedly.

"Almost. A very important member of the Nasr council has been murdered. And the culprits… are you."

"What are you saying!?" Vyse exclaimed, expressing the outrage everyone felt. "We've never murdered anyone!"

"I know that," Khazim said. "But that's not the version of the state."

"But what are they saying we've done?" Fina asked. "Who was it, and when?"

"It was when we last met," Khazim began. "As they said, that night you kidnapped Medellin. Ships were being sent out in all haste to save her, but they were shot down by the _Delphinus_. And then you might have had plans to attack the city itself, but you left. After that, anyone in Nasrad who's been a Blue Rogue is blacklisted by the remaining council. Effectively, they have more or less declared war at you. We decided to get out as quickly as possible while we had the chance. So here we are."

The cold wind just increased into a blizzard. And just when Valua had stepped down as their number one enemy… After all they had done for the world! How could this have happened? Had Esteban taken the wrong person, or was even darker forces at work? Had a new mastermind arisen in the wake of the syndicate's demise?

"I see," Vyse said decisively. "Thanks for the warning. Until this all blows over, you're welcome to stay."

"Yeah," Aika said. "The more the better, now especially."

"Excuse me," Esteban said. "I just realised something."

They turned to face him. For some reason, he looked completely anxious and terrified, as if he had been marooned and realised he hadn't packed any moonstones. His whole appearance screamed fatal mistake.

"The day before we met," he began. "When I had done my last job for her, she told me that she 'worked close with the council'. But I thought she meant it like she had a hold on them."

"Coming from someone like that, I'd think so too," Vyse said. "So she was playing double all along. And prepared to give us the blame if she wouldn't get back."

"This is terrible," Esteban mumbled, as if to himself. "I have..."

Suddenly, he staggered, as if he was falling. Aika quickly caught him. Esteban shrugged himself loose from her, and turned away his face, which had now paled. His convulsions could be seen by anyone.

"If you don't mind, captain," Khazim said quickly. "I'd like to inspect the cannon-storage. It's in the same place, right?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead," Vyse replied.

Khazim and his gunners left, leaving the four friends for themselves.

Esteban looked devastated. His head hung down with his chin against his chest. His eyes clamped shut. Aika had never seen him this close to tears since their nightly talk at the lookout.

"What's wrong?" Vyse asked.

It was a no-brainer question. But it would be best to let him explain in his own words.

"That we met, _that's _what's wrong," Esteban said.

"What are you saying!?" Aika blurted.

"Haven't you been listening!? We got all Nasr after us! Everything because of me! If we just hadn't met, I wouldn't have told you about them, and this would never have happened."

Vyse looked at him, calmly, without interrupting.

"Are you finished?"

Esteban swivelled around towards his captain, with his hands raised as if to shake him. His eyes were filled with anger and despair, and covered with a thin veil of tears.

"Don't you realise what this means! How in the... how the hell can you just…!"

"I definitely realise," Vyse began. "that we've made life a lot easier for people in Nasrad." He placed a steady hand on Esteban's shoulder, and fixed him with his eyes. "We are Blue Rogues, we fight for those who can't defend themselves. That means we get in tight spots sometimes, yes, but we are used to it. By the way, the fleets of Nasr are nothing compared to the armadas, and we've managed all of them."

"Yeah, with the right-hand," Aika said. "Or, with the left-hand in your case. Those big-mouths in the council can nag all they want, but they'll never find us. And people aren't so easily deceived."

"Aika has a point there," Fina said. "When I visited Comienzo, there wasn't any talk among either the people or the traders about this. No bounties have been posted on us, and there has been no talk about capturing Blue Rogues."

Esteban looked vainly at them, as if he didn't believe them. But then he saw that they were serious. Slowly the despair melted out of his features, his tense quivering stopped and he exhaled in relief. Never before had anyone seen such a happy beautiful smile.

"That… sounds better," he said. "… so you're not angry with me... or blaming me then?"

"Of course not," Vyse said. "And before you say it, _yes _we want you to remain with us. If we have to take on some of their ships, I'd feel better with you behind our cannons."

xXx

It didn't take long before all of Crescent Isle knew about what had happened. They were all gathered together for a briefing. Dissatisfied shouts were heard, among which "ungrateful scuzzbuckets" had been the mildest.

Missions had been passed out for everybody. The _Delphinus_ would be kept in tip-top form, as well as the _Azaela_ and the _Dove_. Drilling and exercises would take place until everybody knew what they had to do. Different scenarios were thought up, and solutions prepared. Supplies hereafter would be bought in Valua only, there would always be people on the lookout from dusk to dawn. It was hard enough, but nothing brought people together like a common enemy. The whole band oozed with a let's-get-them spirit.

"Of course," Vyse ended his speech. "Chances are small they'll actually get here, and we shall avoid engaging them as much as possible. But if they get us cornered and want to tangle, then we'll show them what we're made of. We are Blue Rogues. They will not take us down! No one has and no one will!"


End file.
